


имя тебе - свет

by Cromo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Collage, Don't copy to another site, EXO Have Powers, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Moodboards, Mysticism, Romance, Superpowers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cromo/pseuds/Cromo
Summary: if i go crazy, then will you still call me superman?if i'm alive and will you be there holding my hand?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), fandom Kpop 3rd and 4th Generations 2020





	имя тебе - свет

**Author's Note:**

> Задание: [SCP-4818 - Мне нужен герой](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-4818)
> 
> По концепту группы сила Бэкхёна - свет.


End file.
